


The Librarian

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biker! Steve Rogers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 22:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: Biker!Steve Rogers





	The Librarian

“I’m no good for you Doll.” He’d growled, his rough demeanor usually would have been enough to scare you away. But you’d seen him enough, and the types of books he checked out of the library, to know better.

“What if I don’t care?” You ask softly, brushing some of his hair back off of his forehead.

“It’s not safe. Now that Stark knows about you he could come after you.”

“Wouldn’t that be breaking the rules?”

“Bikers aren’t exactly known for following rules Doll.”

“But their your rules.” You protest and he laughs softly.

“I know, they’re more of guidelines. We’re not supposed to go after spouses, boyfriends or girlfriends but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen.”

“But Clint has Nat and Wanda has Vision.”

“They’re not the leaders of the gang Sweetheart.” You drop your head to his broad shoulder groaning softly. You’d never meant to fall for the leader of the Howlies. The first time you’d seen him at the library you hadn’t even known he was in the Howlies, let alone its leader. It wasn’t until the summer, when he’d come in wearing a tight blue shirt that clung to his muscles like a second skin, that you’d seen the tattoo.

“Steve please don’t ask me to walk away. Please don’t ask me to pretend that I don’t want this. That I don’t want you.” You whisper, keeping your forehead on his shoulder. “My life has been so much better since you came into it.”

“Doll, I can’t risk you gettin’ hurt.”

“But it’s not your decision alone.” You argue, you’ve got a sick feeling in your stomach you’re not going to win this one. You lift your head from his shoulder to look down at where his rough fingers are intertwined with your smaller, softer ones. “Steve.” You choke out before he tips your head and presses his lips to yours. It’s the most bittersweet goodbye you’ve ever had.

“I love you doll.”

“I love you too.” He stands then, you cling to his hand until the last second and when you can’t hold on any longer you let your hands drop into your laps and you sob.

It’s been three days.

The longest three days of your life. You should have known something was up when the three men walked in. The first had black hair, brown eyes and neatly trimmed facial hair. The second, an African American man, with short hair and a slight limp. The final man seemed to be far too young to be involved in whatever these two were up to.

“Hello gorgeous.” The first man purred as he leaned against the counter. Completely invading your space. You took a step back and stood up straight, lifting your chin slightly, you weren’t going to be intimidated by him or his friends.

“Can I help you find something today?”

“Yea. Your boyfriend. Rogers.”

“We’re not dating.”

“Oh really? Then why has he had protection posted outside this building all week?” Protection? You hadn’t noticed any protection.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Besides, if there was someone out there why are you in here?”

“Distracted them with some visitors.” He sneers. Your heart sinks, the only people that Steve would trust to protect you would be himself, Sam, or Bucky.

“If you hurt them-“

“What are you gonna do sweetheart? Give me a paper cut?” The African American man snarks.

“Revoke our library cards?” The first man chimes in. His companions snicker while the youngest of the three checks his phone. You glare at the men, then pick up a book to put away. You’re not going to be intimidated these two.

“Where’s Rogers?” The first man sneers rounding the counter.

“You’re not supposed to be back here.” You tell him, taking a step away from him.

“If you won’t give me Rogers then I’ll take you until I get him.” You’re not sure what possess you but you’re not letting him take you anywhere. You swing the thick book at him, it connects with his arm with a solid thump. You both look at one another, the surprise evident on both of your faces.

You recover first and swing the heavy book again. Turning it at the last second to use the book’s hard spine instead of the cover. He manages to block a couple of the hits but when you start kicking too he doesn’t stand much of a chance.

“Mr. Stark we gotta go!” The kid calls from the door as you give the African American man a solid whack with the book. He’d jumped into the fray but somehow you were managing to hold your own.

That’s when he comes in. Looking pissed as hell.

“Stark!” He roars and for a second your heart leaps into your throat. Bucky’s got the kid by the back of the neck, and Sam has already hopped the counter to deal with Stark’s right hand, you think his name is Rhody. With one final whack of the book you manage to dodge Stark and scurry gratefully behind Steve.

“I told you he’d come.” Stark smirks.

“And you agreed to leave her alone.” Steve growls.

“They’re more like guidelines.”

“So I can go harass Pepper?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Stark sneers and you look up at Steve in surprise.

“Then you leave her alone.” Steve growls, one of his hands wrapping around your wrist as he tucks you further behind him.

“We’ve got business to discuss.”

“Then you come to me. Not her.”

“I figured you’d be a bit more agreeable with her around.”

“You were wrong.” Stark folds his arms across his chest. “Buck, Sam, take Stark and his friends back to the bar. I’ll be there shortly to discuss whatever business Stark thinks we have to discuss.” Bucky nods then shoots you a wink, and you get a gap toothed smile from Sam before the two lead Stark and his gang away. It’s not until the five of them are out the door that Steve turns to you.

“Doll? You okay?”

“I don’t know. I’m still processing it all.”

“He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“No. I think I did more damage with that book.”

“I’m so sorry Doll.” He says gently cupping your cheek with one of his rough hands. Your heart jumps. You don’t want him to leave.

“You know how you can make it up to me?”

“Hmm?” He hums, his thumb brushing against your jaw.

“I’d like to date you again. These last three days have sucked.” Steve chuckles lowly and you continue, “Besides, you broke up with me to keep me safe and that clearly didn’t work.”

“I never wanted to break up with you in the first place.” He admits, “Stark had threatened you. I thought it would be enough to protect you if I broke up with you.”

“Then why did you have protection out there all week?”

“Just in case.” You scowl up at him and he laughs before pressing his lips to yours. “I’m sorry darlin’. But since distancing myself from you didn’t do shit I’d love to pick up where we left off.”

“I’d like that.” You whisper and he laughs softly before kissing you again.

“Come on Doll.” He says taking your hand. You’d follow him anywhere.


End file.
